the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Primordial Mystery
God's aspect as the Primordial Mystery represents His' nature as the elusive cause through history, more specifically the reason for why things are the way they are. Why are the rules of physics the way they are and not something else? Why are we trapped in these particular physical shapes and not something else? The question, when posed, seems absurd but many people, when thinking about the nature of life and the absurdity of existence, find themselves contemplating just this Holy Name. Order of Barbarians: Few Barbarians are left in this day and age. An Order once renowned across the lands for its strength and skill at arms, the Order of Barbarians today is not really needed, and so its membership has been slowly dwindling for some time now. Barbarians represent the primordial mystery and power of God, they are not stuck to a single form but instead can shift back and forth between different shapes. Once they where found the world over, from the Native American tribes to the Amazonians, Celts, Vikings, and the Mongols. Those few Barbarians still alive today usually only live in the most wild and untouched of wilderness. AKA: the Beasts. Barbarian Degrees Facts: -God's Aspect of the Primordial Mystery represents how primitive people sensed the idea of a supreme being through creation, but couldn't quite articulate it. Just as such an idea of God was flexible and changing, so the Barbarians can change between various forms. -Barbarians posses the power to shapeshift, able to take the form of whatever they can envision or make physical contact with. -Barbarians prefer the old ways, the way of the sword, the struggle for survival. The modern world is a great mystery to the majority of them. -Not to stereotype but the Barbarians aren't known for having a great cognitive capacity... they're all about muscle, not so much the brain. -These guys can take a ton of damage and keep going. -In the wilderness, the Barbarians are at home. They posses close connections to the Order of Remnants. -As the name implies they aren't exactly legendary for their cultured manners or sophisticated ways. Barbarians are gruff and to the point. -Modern day Barbarians don't actually run around in loincloths and wield huge battle axes (well, maybe the latter to an extent) -Battle Axes are considered by man to be an important symbol of the Order. -Barbarians don't really have Chantries. That tradition is too urban for their Order. -The Barbarian Order practices a strong oral tradition even up into modern times. Most people don't often associate the Barbarians with being knowledgeable, but the truth is that the average Barbarians will be quite proficient in the Old Ways. Allies to the Many-Of-Forms: What the Barbarians call the Many-Of-Forms are in fact the Werewolves and other various animal-shifters of the world. Werewolves are not always friendly, but then neither are the Barbarians... Yet the two groups share a similar nature, and that often builds a bond of alliance between the two. Many Barbarians come to live with packs of shifters, especially the Werewolves. The Barbarian gets a family to live with, and the Wolves appreciate the extra muscle. The Primeval Lands: The Primeval Lands exist in patches in southern Africa and Southern South America, but they are predominantly on (actually within) the continent of Antarctica. Stories of a land teeming with life thought long extinct elsewhere, Dinosaurs and Ice Age Mammals and such, these areas are teeming with exotic energies reminiscent of the powers used by Barbarians to shape shift. The Primeval Lands in Antarctica are by far the largest, with many square miles of teeming jungle and mist-filled forest, all overhung by thick ice. The ecosystem here survives thanks to geothermal vents and what little light gets in through various 'ports' or holes in the ice ceiling above. The Order of Barbarians survive in the Primeval Lands, surviving with and often leading indigenous tribes of primitive humans. In a land filled with Dinosaurs, Mammoths, Timber Wolves and more, these humans rely on the Barbarians to act as tribal champions and guardians. Troglodyte Form: Barbarians can take on the forms of animals, they can also assume a giant, hybridized form of any animal, combining it loosely with human physiology. This, effectively, gives them the power of the Many-of-Forms rolled into one. -http://wallpapersa.blogspot.com/2012/10/the-worriers-and-heroes-of-fantasy.html References: -http://www.christianbook.com/the-barbarian-way-erwin-mcmanus/9780785264323/pd/64329 -http://www.catholicity.com/mccloskey/fletcher.html -http://www.christianchronicler.com/history1/barbarian_breakthrough.html -http://www.barbariankeep.com/history.html -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0082198/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0180679/ -http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/52729/barbarian-invasions -http://www.knowth.com/the-celts.htm -http://www.history.com/shows/vikings/about -http://swordandsorcery.org/ -http://www.swordsandsorcery.com/ -http://na.leagueoflegends.com/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1217209/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112573/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0154147/ Video: Category:God